The Dragonets
by JadeTHYt2019
Summary: When chaos energy goes haywire, the group of friends have to figure a way out. Their plan was to figure out who made the chaos ebergy react like that, to only be lead to a gem stone they have never seen before. Sonic touches the stone, causing all of them to teleport to a world they never knew. Welcome to Phyrria!


Author's Note:

_This is a beginning of a new series for me. There might be other stories that will be connected to this one, and ones that will be an after effect of it. Welp here we go…. please enjoy, and don't pick on me because I'm new to this stuff. If things are out of the way, just tell me please if I have something wrong.__I am also not making them as their characters, so please don't jump on me for that. They are not going to follow their roles technically. This also an rp, so if you want, go grab a friend and do this._

_The couples are likely around the famous Sonadow! and others… enjoy!_

_One- A Destiny To Be Made~_

Sonic let out a tired sigh, as he waits for his red friend echidna to get the supplies ready for the adventure they are going to take. He begged the others to not let Shadow on, because there was going to be chaos going around. But they gave him reasons why he should come, and he was out matched by them, eight to one. So, he was stuck with the emo hog for the whole trip.

Sonic let out another sarcastic sigh, right as the hedgehog entered the same room as him. He also added by rolling his eyes, as the black hedgehog looks at him. "Why am I such a bother to you?" Shadow said, while crossing his arms and leans on the opposite wall of the blue hero.

"Because," the hero said, as he watched the other one relax calmly under the other ones death stare. "You always start the drama here." Throwing his hands up in the air, and as right on cue, the antihero gets up immediately at the comment and walks towards Sonic, with his fists tightly closed.

"I start what?" Shadow said while cornering the hero. Sonic was kind of thrown off by the other's actions, but quickly got back into his stern look.

"You heard me," he said while crossing his arms and turning sideways away from the hedgehog. _"You always start drama."_ Sonic squinted fiercely at his rival. Shadow's eyes twitched at the comment. Right before the black hedgehog was able to do any harm to the hero, Knuckles came in with a backpack filled with supplies. He looked at the two. Shocked to see them there.

"Uh…." He starts, getting their attention as he starts to speak again. "Let's go. We got the stuff." He said while walking between the two, knowing well of them, they are likely going to kill each other. He grabbed Sonic's arm and walks out towards where the others were waiting.

"Took you long enough, Knucks. I was just about to leave you there, but mister grumpy guy back there came in and started an argument. You saw the look on him? Man he was crazy!" Sonic rants on about his arch nemesis, while Knuckles was getting annoyed by his ranting. "He literally was about to-"

"I get it!" He yelled. He didn't mean to, but he was fed up from just trying to get the supplies. Looking back, he saw the other's face in a shock, then formed to a sad frown. Knowing that face very well, it pained to see him like that. "I'm.. sorry. I didn't mean to, I am just tired. You were lucky I was there to get you."

Sonic looked back to where he was just standing before, and now he was just out of energy to do anything. "Its fine." Is all he could say. "I shouldn't have just start ranting on about him. Besides, it took you awhile to look for those things, so you must be very tired, I guess." Sonic said while rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. He soon realized that Knuckles still got a hold on him, and they are very close to each other. This never bothered Sonic before, but as he took in the details, it made him feel something that he kind of can't explain. He felt heat rushing up to his cheeks, tinting them with a light pink. He tried to ignore the feeling inside him, but couldn't stop fidgeting in the hold of the other's.

The awkward silence hit them both, like a train. Knuckles immediately went back into action. Right before he did though, he thought he saw the hero's face turn a light pink. He looked down and saw why. He was still holding the other ones arm, near his hand. He felt heat rise to his cheeks, but controlled his, unlike his friend. He pulled them both forward, to where their friends were waiting.

_'That...was...weird? I never felt like that before, not around him though, so why did that affect me? What am I thinking, I just never been held like this in a long time, especially by a guy….'_ Then it struck him. His eyes went slightly bigger. He looked up, and to his relief, Knuckles was still not looking at him. _'I'm not that…. Am I?'_ **_'No!'_** His other side said. _'I mean it just-'_ **_'Just get out of your head dumby… you ain't that.'_** He shook his head to knock aside the thoughts, and put it to the back of his head, not thinking about them. _'Hopefully I won't be distracted like this anymore._ _Oh,_ was he in for a ride.

_Later~_As the Tornado flew above the islands of Angel Island, Sonic thought about the adventures ahead of him. How he would smash them Robuttnick robots, and see new land he has never seen before. He was also glad that Shadow was on another plane than him. He practically begged Tails to put Shadow on the other plane, so that they wouldn't have to keep fighting. Besides, he doesn't think that Shadow wouldn't mind being on a different plane than him.

As his thoughts kept drifting back and forth from the images of the adventures, he didn't see Tails worried face. Tails was keeping a close eye on one of the islands below them. He thought he saw a figure dart right into the tree line, but then he shook it off. Then a creepy thought came into his mind. Angel Island didn't have anyone but Knuckles on them. Then it hit him. Who was on that island?

Tails wanted to ask Knuckles, but was choking on his words. He never had a problem like this, he couldn't even speak. "Kn- Knuckles." Tails asked, still keeping an eagle's eye on that tiny island below them.

"Yes, Tails?" The red echidna said while turning his head towards the little kit, seeing his worried look on his face.

"Is- is there anybody else on that island below us? I thought you were the only one." Tails took his eyes off the island for a little to look directly at the red furred friend of his. He was starting to feel his heart to speed up as Knuckles' irises start to slightly get smaller, as the realization hits him also.

"No? Why?" Tails heart sunk to his stomach as he heard those dreadful words hit him. He wished he didn't, but he couldn't stop his breathing going fast, like if he came back after 10 laps of running.

Sonic heard Tails' worried breathing, and so he started to panic for his little bro. He looked and saw his two friends worried faces, and he had a bad feeling about this. "What's up guys? Its look like you seen a ghost." Sonic said, as he tried his hardest from not laughing at his own comment.

"We have to go down there, now," Knuckles said ignoring the comment, as he tried to look at the tiny island that Tails was talking about. "The Master Emerald could be in danger."

Sonic did not like the sound of that. He looked at Tails, feeling his heart in pain at Tails' frightful face. Then, something agonizing went up and down his spine as he felt the chaos energy going haywire. "AHHHH!!" Sonic screamed at the top of his lungs, as the fiery pain hit him on, like a never ending train.

As the scream escaped his mouth, it caught the attention of his teammates. Tails panicking as his brother screamed in pain. Immediately heading straight down to the ground, so he can help his brother's pain. Knuckles tan muzzle went pale as he heard that petrified scream tore through the air. He looked at the hedgehog that was screaming with pain with a worry, and concern for him.

Tails swerved around the bi-plain that was following them. Shadow looked shocked at what Tails did. _'That's a risky move you did there kid. What is he doing? He was lucky that we were a couple feet behind him, or else that swerve would of hit us. He's cra-'_ Shadow was interrupted as he heard a scream coming from the Tornado. Its sounded like- "Sonic!" Shadow said, as he quickly looked at the quickly diving plane. He started to panic for the worse as he heard that bone chilling scream. Then Shadow froze as he felt a searing pain cut up and down his spine. "ARGH! AHHHHH!" Shadow's scream tore through the air, as he fell to his knees, and is on the edge of the bi-plane's wing.

Rouge shook with horror as the fierce hedgie fell to his knees with a loud thud on the wing. Omega immediately scanned the hedgehog to find out his problem. **"SCANNING THE ULTIMATE LIFE FORM. FOUND SPIKES IN THE CHAOS ENERGY. SEEMS LIKE IT'S AFFECTING HIM HORRIBLY. SPIKES SEEM TO GO INCREDIBLY SHARP, AND THE SHARPER IT GOES, THE MORE THE PAIN IT CAUSES SHADOW."** Omega said walking smoothly towards the writhing hedgehog.

As the Tornado landed on the island, Tails immediately got out of the plane and ran over to Sonic, who is almost falling off the edge without even realizing that he is. Tails grabbed the hog gently but hurryingly to the ground. Knuckles got to them when the hedgehog let out another pained filled scream. Knuckles shudder at the ear piercing sound.

"I can feel chaos energy radiating off of him. A lot more than he usually should be giving off." He looked up in time to see the black bi-plane coming down to land next to the Tornado.

"Knuckles! Help! Its Shadow!" Rouge cried, as she struggles to get out of the bi-plane. Panic was written all over her face.

Knuckles nodded and ran towards the three of them on the tiny bi-plane. He took Shadow, as Omega was getting off to join the others. Rouge however was having a bit of a struggle herself. The more she panics, the more the struggle to get out of the tiny pilot seat. Oh, she wish she could be smaller like Tails so she can get out with ease.

Author's Note:

_You guys don't have to read this, but I'm just gonna say this. I know I have a lot of errors in this. I don't really care, because I'm tired. I'll try to fix the errors later on, but right now, I'm not in the mood to do so.__Like I said before, this is my first time doing this, well technically. I'll try to do more things like this in the future, but I hope I can do them fast. Because right now I'm in school. So it's going to be really hard for me to do these while school is going on.__And I know I said that the Sonic characters were not going to be themselves, like from the comics or games, but trust me, they are gonna be a lot different later one. Welp, I hope you enjoyed. Have a fantastical time. Next I'll try to upload the second part as soon as possible, don't worry._


End file.
